The Birth of Bandit
by TwilightyellowipodCullen
Summary: Just a short one-shot to welcome baby Bandit Lee Way into the world


**A/N: hey, this is just a random idea I had to commemorate the birth of Bandit Lee Way.** **She was born on Wednesday, May 27****th**** 2009 at 2:57p.m. She weighed 6lbs., 5.6oz. Congratz to Gerard and Lindsey for their new addition.**

Gerard's POV:

I looked at my beautiful wife and smiled. It seemed only yesterday that we were backstage at Projekt Revolution saying I do. And now she was pregnant with our child. That made me feel all strange, I was almost nervous at the prospect.

I had done many things. I had stood in front of a huge audience and sung, I had stared death in the face when my drinking got out of control, I had been criticized over and over again, but none of these things made me feel the way I did now.

It amazed me how calm Lindsey was about this – I was a wreck. But she assured me that it would all be fine and through it all I knew she was right. I would try my hardest to be a good Dad and there was absolutely no doubt that she would be a good Mother.

Just then Lindsey gasped. I whipped my head round to see what was wrong. There was a small puddle on the floor. Her waters had broken we looked at each other and said simultaneously "Crap!"

We ran to the door and I grabbed Lindsey's bag which we had ready, by the door for any emergencies like this one, my car keys and my mobile. We got in the car and I sped off, barely keeping to the speed limit.

We arrived at the hospital and I sat her down giving her hand a comforting squeeze. This was met by a bone breaking grasp as she had a contraction. I jogged to the nearby reception and checked her in. They brought us a wheelchair and a hospital porter wheeled her along, me clutching her hand all the way and trust me, it's hard to walk when the woman you love is breaking your hand!

Even though my hand hurt, I knew it was about a tenth of the pain she was going through.

"Call...everyone..." she gasped and I remembered why I had grabbed my mobile on the way out of the house. The porter wheeled her into a room and a side room. The midwife went in after so I gave her some privacy to change into her hospital gown.

I called Mikey first: "Hey Mikey"

"It's Lindsey – she's gone into labour!"

"Fucking hell!!!"

"Yeah I know, listen could you call the rest of the guys, and Lindsey's mates I've got to call the soon to be grandparents"

"Yeah cool, send her our love yeah?"

"Yeah cheers Mikey"

I hung up without waiting for a reply. I knocked on the door to Lindsey's room and the Midwife opened it. Lindsey was sitting on the bed with her hospital gown on, sweat already shining on her forehead.

I rushed to her side and sat in a hard plastic chair I took her hand and gently wiped her hair out of her face.

"Gerard – I'm scared" she whispered hoarsely. I was shocked, Lindsey was such a confidant person. "It's alright, shhh, it's alright it's all gonna be okay, don't worry" I drew comforting circles on her hand.

I took my phone out and called first my parents, then Lindsey's. Soon there was a knock on the door and a nurse told us that they were all here. The midwife came in then and said Lindsey was ready to give birth.

The minuets dragged by and my hand became more and more numb from lack of circulation and possibly a few broken bones. But finally I heard a sharp cry. A cry that I knew would mean countless sleepless nights for years. One of the most beautiful things I had ever heard.

"It's a girl!" said the midwife.

A girl –so beautiful.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

I looked at Lindsey, we had already decided.

"Yeah" I said. "Bandit Lee"

Just then everyone rushed in my band mates and their respective partners and Lindsey's band mates and their respective partners and Lindsey's and my parents. But the two best things in the world were already in the room. My beautiful Lindsey, whom I loved with my heart and soul, who would be with me always. And now this small baby, a shining star – my little Bandit.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know. And congratz again to Gerard and Lindsey, wishing you and Bandit all the best.**


End file.
